


Sun Romance: Полювання за скарбом

by porzellan_maria



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adventure, Dragons, Humor, M/M, Magic, Original Mythology, Romance
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J2. Дженсен і Джаред відпочивають на тропічному острові. Замовник хоче багато моря, сонця і сексу. Кінки: секс у воді, секс на пляжі, кінк на голос, "брудні" розмови (на вибір автора).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Romance: Полювання за скарбом

Sun Romance: Полювання за скарбом

Sunset Mystère

Сонце, здавалось, розжарювало все навкруги. Пекло, в яке дурних туристів відправили з обіцянкою – «це буде незабутній відпочинок, про який ви будете ще довго згадувати!». Для більшої незабутності не діставало може ще алігаторів. Задуха в номерах без кондиціювання та прибиральниць, зачинені крамниці – вся країна вирішила бастувати зараз, під час цього навіженого туру для тих, хто виграв приз від самої скандальної газети штату.

В минулому місяці всі, хто виграв головний приз їх сумнозвісної газети, відгадавши відповіді на всі десять складно закручених питань, одержали хутрові шуби з Росії, а цьому місяці – екстрім-тур у хащі Африки. А він їх повинен супроводжувати. Це його особистий штраф за неслухняність и непокірливість. 

Ще у літаку він тричі пожалкував, що не звільнився, а замість цього вислуховує претензії та відповідає на питання людей, що мов з’їхали з глузду з тієї хвилини, що вони зашли до літака. Він казав та розповідав, ледве стримуючись від нечемних кпинів та чорного гумору. Та в нього була ще одна причина. Таємна та захоплююча. Він збирався перевірити одну гіпотезу чи скоріше без роздумів влізти в авантюру на кшталт Трої Шлімана. 

Але все пішло шкереберть як тільки літак приземлився в аеропорту Арго. Так називалась та крихітна країна в серці Африки, куди він супроводжував чортову дюжину читачів своєї газети. Забастовка – це було ще не саме погане. У готелі був відсутній не тільки весь персонал, але й струм, лише вода тонкими цівками струменіла з кранів на двох перших поверхах, де були їх номери, та зловісно плескалась яскравою блакиттю у басейні у вигляді півмісяця. Це було б зовсім неважливо у звичайних обставинах цивілізованої країни – можна було б просто полетіти додому, але літак вже піднявся у повітря і лише за два тижні повернеться за ними. Радіо теж зловісно мовчало. Швидко сутеніло. Все це нагадувало другорядний фільм жахів. Залишалось ще почути несамовитий крик чи стогін або побачити привидів чи навіть зомбі. Замість цього він почув те, на що навіть вже не сподівався:

\- Що я можу для вас зробити, містер…?

\- Джаред, Джаред Падалекі, а ви, перепрошую, хто?

\- Я Дженсен, Дженсен Еклз, володар та менеджер цього готелю. Вітаю вас у Арго. Це непривітна, але дуже цікава країна. 

\- А коли щось зміниться з відсутністю світла в номерах, їжі для та напоїв для групи?

\- Зараз можна буде вже вечеряти, а за годину наш генератор дозволить підключити світло на деякий час. Перепрошую за деякі недоліки сервісу. Це дуже складно – дотримуватися стандартів Старого Світу у самому серці Чорного континенту.

Джаред змінив сонячні окуляри на звичайні, з діоптріями, та придивився до свого співрозмовника з чудернацьким ім’ям та манерами англійського джентльмена. Він був чималого росту, трохи нижче за нього, струнка та тренована статура вказувала на військове минуле. Можливо, Іноземний легіон. Визначити точніше було важко – бездоганно біла сорочка прикривала довгими рукавами з манжетами на запонках всі можливі місця для спеціальних тату. Ґудзик комірця було розстібнуто, Джаред навіть на відстані бачив краплі поту на засмаглій шкірі та тонкий ланцюжок, що, як відомо, носять всі найманці-військові. Короткий їжак волосся не давав змоги точно сказати, якого вони кольору – русявого чи рудуватого, але очі неможливо було сховати. Погляд Дженсена видавав його з головою – все це була димова завіса, якесь складне прикриття. Мабуть, Дженсен тут знаходиться в пошуках того ж самого, що збирався знайти Джаред.  
**  
Поки Джаред збирався щось спитати з цього приводу на звук їхньої жвавої розмови вибігла жіноча частина тур групи з панічними криками:

\- У моїй вбиральні – чорні павуки! 

\- У моїй ванній кімнаті нема білих рушників!

\- В моєму номері смердить багнюкою!

\- Я бачила величезну змію на ковдрі!

Але, коли вони побачили Дженсена, з розлюченими жіночками відбулася дивна метаморфоза: вони стали або посміхатися на всі зуби, немов учасниці провінційного конкурсу красоти, або причепурюватися як перед побаченням. Легка як метелик посмішка пурхнула по незворушному обличчю Дженсена. Він вклонився та низьким голосом промовив:

\- Доброго вечора, чарівні дами, запрошую вас до вітальні та обіцяю, що під час вечері всі проблеми буде вирішено. Прошу за мною.

Гурт розчервонілих як після сауни туристок слухняно пішов за Дженсеном як за Гамельнським музикою. Джаред відчув себе глядачем якоїсь чудернацької вистави чи тренінгу «Як заспокоїти розлючених жінок за п’ять хвилин». Але в роздуми йому вдалось поринути зовсім ненадовго. На шум прибігла чоловіча частина групи. Ніхто з них не кричав про змій, павуків чи якесь смердіння, але всі вимагали відповісти, коли буде світло и як підключитись нарешті до Інтернету, щоб викласти нові фото з подорожі. Звістка про гарячу вечерю відволікла їх на деякий час. Джареду хотілось лише одного – випити чогось міцного та впасти у своєму номері на ліжко. Але й цей план провалився.

За Джаредом за хвилину прийшов Дженсен та особисто запросив його повечеряти за своїм столиком. Джаред пробелькотів щось незрозуміле, намагаючись відмовитись від цього, але Дженсен навіть не став його слухати, а просто посміхнувся. 

Посмішка миттєво змінила його. Стало зрозуміло, що він не набагато старший Джареда. Не тільки лише засмага з шкіперською бородою додавали йому років, але й уважний погляд дивних очей. Їхній кольор, здавалося, змінювався кожну мить: від темно-зеленого як молода трава до брунатно-аґрусового як крокодиляча чи зміїна шкіра навесні, коли її треба вже скидати. Від подальшого поглиблення в світ метафор Джареда врятувало … світло. Його нарешті ввімкнули – відразу у очі кинулися характерні ознаки занепаду та безладу: неохайність прибиральниць, немиті шибки, павутиння під стелею та товстий шар пилу на всіх поверхнях. Тому Джаред прийняв запрошення – в нього прокинувся якийсь вовчий голод.

Вечеря була звичайною готельною їжею – нічого специфічно місцевого, крім напою, що кольором нагадував кров. Велика багатогранна кришталева чаша для пуншу на чотирьох левових лапах виглядала як сосуд для чудернацького жертвоприношення, але характерний міцний запах підказував, що це якийсь екзотичний різновид самогону з тропічних фруктів чи ліан.

Джаред скуштував все, що було на столі, потім трохи зачекав та випив мабуть зо три чарки «ліанівки», як подумки він охрестив це «живе полум’я» на розлив. Дженсен пив лише воду чи напій, який її нагадував. Та нікого це не дивувало. Група швидко змела все, що було в тарілках, на тацях та горщичках, не забуваючи наливати собі червоний напій. Але замість жвавої розмови всі потроху стали куняти та навіть засинати, не піднімаючись із-за столу. 

У Джареда перед очима заметушились чорні крапки, перетворюючись в величезне обличчя-ритуальну маску, а потім все раптом зникло, настала абсолютна тиша. Останнє, що відчув Джаред було те, що Дженсен поклав йому у долоню щось маленьке та гранчасте…  
**  
Poison obsession

Джаред немов виринав з тяжкого сну. Там, де він був прив’язаний до кам’яного стовпа перед величезним вогнищем, немов мумія, обкручений ліанами з червоними квітами до самого горла, а прямо перед ним, на величезній купі кісток та золота, кільцями скручувалась величезна, чорна як смола, зміюка з червоними очима. Вузька подвоєна стрічка язика то з’являлась, то зникала – ще трохи, і він вже торкнувся б кінчика носа. Джаред несвідомо заплющив очі, ухиляючись від отрутної пащі, та відчув, що у долоні щось гостре та пекуче, і тут сон скінчився.

Джаред відкрив очі та відразу їх заплющив від невимовного болю. Світло гострими ножаками впилось у обличчя, а затерплі руки немов роз’їдала якась магічна іржа. Він тільки хотів закричати уголос, та відразу відчув легкий рух поруч. Світло зникло та перетворилось на сутінки. І відразу настало полегшення. Коли очі звикли до темряви стало зрозуміло, що перед ним стоїть Дженсен. Крім блискучого навіть у півсутінках змії-нашийника на ньому не було нічого. Борода теж кудись зникла. Засмага перетворила Дженсена на бронзову статую. Живу статую. 

Джаред вирішив спитати його, що це за чудасія з ними відбувається, та все ж таки зрозуміти, де вони знаходяться та як вони сюди потрапили. В цю ж мить він відчув, що палає, палає, як солом’яний дах. Але полум’я холодне, ніякого болю він не відчув. Він відчув лише, як невидимий досі дарунок від Дженсена в його долоні став збільшуватися, доки не перетворився на прозору півкулю, яку Джаред ледве втримував обома руками. Там були маленькі хатки та високий будинок, що нагадував щось знайоме… Точно! Це була модель готелю, в якому все це й почалось! Джаред намагався поставити півкулю на підлогу, але тільки він убрав одну руку, як півкуля залишилась яким чарівним чином у повітрі і без його підтримки. І стало видно, що на небі Арго в мініатюрі став збиратися дощ – набігли чорні хмари, замигтіли блискавки. Це було дивовижно і страшно водночас.

\- Подобається? – від голосу Дженсена холодне полум’я, про яке Джаред вже й забув, згасло, залишивши після себе золоті візерунки на всьому тілі, а на долонях проявився символ він нагадував щось знайоме, але думки заметушились як мурахи перед дощем, і Джаред так і не зміг нічого пригадати. 

З нього немов вийшли всі сили, як повітря з гумової іграшки. Він спромігся лише спитати:

\- Що тут в дідька відбувається, Дженсен? Чи це не твоє ім’я? І куди зникли всі ці кляті туристи?

\- Джаред, я не помилився, ти дійсно той, хто треба.

\- Для чого це? Для зміїного корму? Чи, наприклад, замість магічних дров? 

\- Джаред, заспокойся, із твоїми туристами все гаразд, не хвилюйся, бо зараз важливо…

\- Ні, це ти мене послухай Дженсен! Доки я не зрозумію, що тут коїться, я не хочу нічого слухати! Зрозуміло?!

Візерунок на руках та на спині умить зажеврів спочатку червоним сяйвом, а потім запалав гребінчастими блакитно-білими полум’яними стрічками - немов в Джареда розкрились величезні крила з «холодного полум’я». 

І в цей же час півкуля зсередини засвітилась білим перламутром, мить – і на «небі» міні-Арго з’явились справжні зірки, лише замість місяця серед зоряного розсипу з’явився той же самий дивний знак, що і на долонях Джареда.

Дженсен підняв руки долонями до напівкулі и зробив ними у повітрі щось на кшталт хвиль. На півкуля стала повільно крутитися та швидко здійматися вгору, за хвилину вона вже була під стелею як своєрідна люстра. Стало зрозуміло, що вони стоять у лобі готелю перед скляною стіною, що виходила на примхливо закручений басейн.

Джаред відступив трохи назад, і «крила», що, як у цю мить виявилось, жили своїм життям, торкнулися скла – воно розтануло у повітрі також швидко як цукор у окропі, а блакитна вода просто завирувала, стала зелено-бірюзовою та піднялась з басейну величезною хвилею, що накрила їх з головою.  
\- Так ти збирався сказати, що я місяць, а ти сонце? Як це могло спрацювати, Дженсен? Ми ж весь час знаходимось у людській подобі, а не світімо з неба вдень та вночі людям Арго.

\- Я сказав би щось таке: Джаред, ти читав колись про паралельні світи?

\- Було таке у дитинстві, але ти ж не хочеш сказати, що ти так віриш у мою довірливість.

\- Я би просто сказав, що у тому світі, де ти був колись, ти просто зник.

\- Як ти це зробив?

\- Трохи гігантських мурашок, павуків-птахоловів, невеличке сонячне затемнення та раптове зникнення відомого репортера у нетрях Чорного континенту – ось і все що було треба для цього.

\- А туристи? Куди вони зникли?

\- Їх забрав чартер. Його визвав один з чоловіків. Колись він був радіоаматором і зміг зробити передавач з того, що знайшлось у готелі.

\- Але чому я? Як ти обрав мене?

\- Я сказав би те що кажу завжди: хлопче, ти витримав перевірку.

\- А якби не витримав?

\- Купа костей для чорного змія стала б трохи більшою.

-І я все одно б спитав: що тепер з нами буде?

\- Я сказав би, як кажуть у поганих романах: ми тепер пов’язані навічно, доки існує Арго і в нас вірять його мешканці.

\- Та я все одно б перепитав: а чому вони в це будуть вірити, не кажучи вже про мене?

\- Я зробив би так. Дивись, Джаред, за хвилину все побачиш.

\- Чому ти мене зв’язав, Дженсен? Відпусти мене зараз же! Мені це анітрохи не подобається! Ти мене чуєш Дженсен?

\- Я знаю, для чого ти тут! Джаред, відповідай, для кого ти шукаєш скарб чи на кого працюєш!

Мотузки вмить перетворились на змій, а Дженсен став полум’яним велетнем. Джаред заплющив би очі чи заволав у всі легені, та сили зникли також раптово, як виникли ці метаморфози. Повітря стало густим та гарячим, як віск, що капає із свічки. 

\- Відповідай! – ревіння вогняного Дженсена перекрило б звук літака при зльоті. – Чому ти тут Джаред? Навіщо тобі скарб?

\- Карта, - прошепотів Джаред. – Мені прислали… карту.

Вогняний смерч зник разом з мотузками-зміями. Перед Джаредом знову був Дженсен. Джаред не помилився – всі руки та торс Дженсена були у примхливих візерунках. Здавалось, що вони непомітно рухаються, як дюни у пустелі. Очі Дженсена теж змінились: мерехтлива зелень - на блакитно-зоряне сяйво. Шкіра нагадувала кольором бронзу, тому Джаред не відразу помітив, що одяг Дженсена теж змінився – тепер він був немов у золотому панцирі.

\- Карта, кажеш? - у голосі Дженсена бриніли здивування та невіра. – Цього не може бути. Їх спалили та знищили. Це підробка, скоріше за все. Але все одно – де ця карта, Джаред?

\- Дженсен, спочатку я тебе спитаю: що це все значить? Що це за цирк дю Солейль?

\- Все, що ти від мене чув, правда.

\- Правда? Що саме – те що ти якесь туземне сонячне божество, що знайшло свою половину у моїй особі? Тоді навіщо тобі якась давня карта?

\- Джаред, ти нічого не розумієш.

\- Так поясни, будь ласка, без змій та вогняного шоу. А там і до карти черга дійде.

\- Це довга історія, а часу обмаль. Якщо ми не знайдемо цей скарб до наступної півночі, то все скінчиться дуже погано. Так де ця клята карта?

\- А ти спробуй вгадати, Дженсен. Магічним чином. Чи твої фокуси тільки для маленьких та дурненьких діточок?

\- Ти хочеш погратися, Джаред? Ти мені все ж таки не віриш. Це зрозуміло, але зовсім неважливо, бо я вже знаю, де вона.

\- Брешеш!

\- Зовсім ні, давай сюди свій медальйон. А то я все думав – навіщо тобі та цяцька – невже там твоє фото у дитинстві або локон на згадку?

\- Ти блефував, Дженсен! Це нечесно!

\- Є за мною такий гріх. А тепер давай подивимось, що нам скаже чи підкаже ця карта, якщо вона дійсно справжня.

\- Так навіщо ти мене питав та перевіряв, якщо ти досі маєш сумніви щодо карти? 

Як завжди, останнє слово залишилось за Дженсеном. Він уважно роздивився все, що було викарбуване на металі з обох боків медальйону – це й була та карта для пошуку скарбів. Але ніякої радості від знахідки Джаред на його обличчі не побачив.

\- Повинна бути ще одна частина, інакше в цьому не має ніякого сенсу. Джаред, що ти від мене приховав?

\- Нічого, Дженсен я нічого не приховував, то ти, мабуть, просто не подумав, що його ще можна відкрити и подивитися, що там усередині написано.

\- Так де ключ від нього, Джаред? Знову граєш зі мною? Не треба з цим жартувати.

\- Які тут можуть бути жарти, ключа там точно не було. Я не знаю, де він може бути, бо зараз я лише запропонував логічну версію щодо місцезнаходження останньої частини карти. І все ж я хочу знати, що ми шукаємо і навіщо така гарячка?

\- Ти все одно не повіриш, а зараз дай мені хвилину на роздуми. Мені здається, що я зрозумів, як його відкрити. І де його ключ. Джаред, ти ж пам’ятаєш казку про Сплячу красуню?

\- Дженсен, я не буду цього робити! Це ж дурня якась – цілуватись з медальйоном! Гаразд, я повірив що ключ – це я. Дивись, я вже роблю це, тільки прошу, не треба ніяких гадюк!

\- Гаразд, Джаред, ніяких гадюк. А тепер – заплющуй очі, і за хвилину на тебе чекає нагорода…

**  
Argo Ties  
\- Яка краса, що це, Дженсен? Де ми зараз?

\- Як я і обіцяв – у іншому вимірі, якщо ми не знайшли цей хід, то мені б прийшлось чекати на тебе ще з дюжину століть.  
\- На мене?

\- Так ти ж мій місяць, чи вже забув? Та нічого, це ми швидко виправимо.

\- Все одно я не досі не розумію…

\- А ти просто подивись на себе – ось тобі новесеньке озерце замість люстерка.

\- Чорт, я тепер теж у візерунках, тільки срібних!

\- Тепер ти віриш? Ти готов попрацювати на радість мешканців Арго? Вони вже давно не бачили дощу.

\- Дощу? Та їх скоро затопить зливами, якщо я все вірно зрозумів.

\- Не все так просто, Джаред. Цьому ще треба навчитись.

\- То що ми будемо робити, по-перше?

\- Я поверну тобі поцілунок, не все ж метал цілувати, правда?

\- Спочатку тобі треба мене ще наздогнати! 

Подвійна веселка була йому відповіддю.

**  
«Вчені констатують парадоксальні зміни клімату в регіоні Арго: дощі та зливи змінились небаченим ростом флори та збагаченням фауни. Зараз країну вирішено перетворити на заповідну зону. На думку мешканців, це пояснюється дуже просто – Сонце Арго зустрілось з своїм Місяцем, а в них наступив Золотий Вік».


End file.
